Soul Quest
by alpona
Summary: It's time for Super Sentai to take a look at the world of dead, the ghosts! Let's take ghost hunting to a different level.


**Finally, I'm Here ! this time, it's kind of like an announcement . I, well 'we', that is me and my 2 cousins have been planning a ghost themed sentai season . my regular readers know my cousins I guess.**

 **So, our idea came in 2013, and we've been writing since then, slooowly. The series is still on progress , because I've been busy with studies . I thought I can post this in 2016, being free from the exams. And the problem is that we actually write random episodes , not from the beginning , so I can't even post the completed episodes either .**

 **But with the recent news of the upcoming KR season , Kamen Rider** ** _Ghost_** **, I was taken aback . The ghost theme won't be unique anymore !**

 **So I decided to give a 'promo' of our series before Ghost airs, just to say that the Ghost theme is Not a copied idea.**

 **After debating for a long time about what to post, I typed this 'introduction' type of scene. It's no good, but note that it's not the real thing, it's just a promo.**

"That dark cast must be unveiled," said the girl in black.

"Will you do as those people said, Sayori?" the other boy asked.

"Well," Sayori looked at him, "isn't that what we usually do?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." a smirk appeared on his, Tsuyoshi's face too. "We are GhostBusters after all."

"Great! I was with the _Go_ -Busters, now I'll help a team of _Ghost_ Busters!" A figured appeared, making both Sayori and Tsuyoshi look back.

"Oh, you remind me of our old man joker Nossan," a person who seemed to be from the 14th or 15th century came and said.

"Wait, Spirit Rangers?" Tsuyoshi said to himself, "So that was true!"

"GhostBusters? But can it also be called hunters? Or… whatever the title is, don't leave _me_ out!" another young boy of brownish hair walked up to them and said.

"Ah, Kitsuneme-kun, you're here!" Jin, yeah, the unmistakable figure of the Go-Busters happily said.

"K-Kitsuneme-kun," another childish looking girl approached them, "you are serious about this, right?" she asked the other boy, Kitsuneme.

"It's alright, Yumi." Kitsuneme assured. "Perfect opportunity to put all my readings into action," he said. "But, why are _you_ here?"

The girl named Yumi faced the others, "Even though I get scared of ghosts sometime, I still want to join," she said in a determined tone.

"So, we have four members, now…" Ramirez, the 'spirit ranger' said, but was cut by-

" _Count that five._ " A cold voice came from the shadows, then a person with a white hood over his head appeared. "I'm standing here too," he removed his hood revealing the face of a 20-year old boy, one eye covered with his black hair.

"OK, so how many ghosts and how many humans are here?" Sayori asked Tsuyoshi, a little sarcastically.

"EEH?!" Yumi gave a scared expression to Sayori.

"Well, those two are members of past teams, who died," Tsuyoshi said pointing at Jin and Ramirez, "so two ghosts. Although that white guy is giving me the creeps," he commented.

"I do have a name. Shiroto would be better." The last boy to come, whose name's just been revealed to be Shiroto, said.

Tsuyoshi thought he should be a bit formal to this guy. He took out his hands. "Oh, sorry. I'm Aoki Tsuyoshi. Nice to meet you Mr…" he paused.

"Jones. Shiroto Jones." Shiroto replied in the same cold manner, not bothering to take out his hand.

"Jones, huh?" Sayori mumbled in such a low voice that even she couldn't hear it, and looked away, to the sky.

The night sky was filled with stars as always, but those weren't visible then, because of the dark clouds overcastting it. And the strangest thing was that it wasn't just _any_ dark cloud.

 **Here you go, the sneak peak of-**

 **'Ryoushi Sentai Yuureiger' (猟師戦隊ユウレイジャー)**

 **Well, 2 characters from past season are here, but that doesn't mean they'll be important in the series. I just thought about adding past dead rangers.**

 **Now I should give some character info:**

 **Sayori Kazuko (** **和子** **細魚)** **– Black**

 **Tsuyoshi Aoki (** **青木** **剛史)** **– Blue**

 **Shiroto Jones (シロト・ジョーンス) – White**

 **Kitsuneme Inada (** **稲田** **狐目** **) – Green**

 **Yumi Utsuku (** **美** **ゆみ) – Pink**

 **Hmm… seems like there's a color missing? :D yeah, no RED! This is one specialty of this series! It might seem weird, but hey, that's me!**

 **The complete stories will be posted later. Feel free to share your thoughts, also any ghost story which you want to be adapted.**

 **See you!**


End file.
